


烟火晚会

by 布丁奶茶 (Icker)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E5%B8%83%E4%B8%81%E5%A5%B6%E8%8C%B6
Summary: 在天空中爆开的烟花，总是转瞬即逝。
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone





	1. 午休

天花板上老旧的电扇在转动，带动的风缓解不住不断流汗的冰奶茶，扰乱的杂音也加重了漩涡鸣人本就昏昏欲睡的程度。

大家都很努力，鸣人也不例外，盘旋在他脑里的尽是些数学公式、物理法则及化学守则、生物概念。即便是趴在桌上半睡半醒，手里还仍旧握住一杆子笔，在教辅书里写上一串清醒后自己绝对认不出的字迹来。

宇智波佐助看了同桌——漩涡鸣人这个吊车尾一眼。毫不犹豫地停下手里的事情，迅速又小心翼翼地把自己的书在吊车尾桌的另一侧码上，不多不少的阴影正好把鸣人给笼罩住。佐助拿走鸣人一杯冰奶茶，心想，就当是报酬了。喝了一口，甜的。

奈良鹿丸计算着时间刷完老师给的真题，准备了给鸣人的理论课笔记与错题集后，依然空出来小半个午休时间。于是鹿丸过来一趟，打算直接让鸣人现在就抓紧时间学习。但看见宇智波佐助给他垒了一层书，鸣人睡得迷迷糊糊，他自己紧蹙的眉缓缓展开之下。鹿丸于是自言自语了一句“真麻烦啊”，将资料叠在那层书上，走前也不忘顺走一杯奶茶。

春野樱问完问题回来后已经过去了很久，不管是忍者方面的理论课还是普通人方面的理论课，她总能拿到前几的名次，它已经不需要小樱的过多操心了。比起这些，小樱觉得，更多要操心的还是鸣人这个笨蛋吧。他的理论课真的岌岌可危啊……忍者方面还有他自己的实践可以补上，普通人方面的重点不愧是“吊车尾”啊……

想起她刚开始给鸣人补的课就觉得恐怖，什么叫“那么多个化合价不会打起来吗”，“矢量向量不是都能计算吗”等等。给鸣人继续补习还是不能停，否则这傻孩子得自己把自己绕晕。小樱心想，她咬着奶茶的吸管，让温热的奶茶滑入喉咙。

日向雏田来找鸣人的时候，午休已经结束了。卡卡西老师在班上讲期末考试的内容、放假的安排和注意事项也已经进入了尾声。没多久，卡卡西提着一杯奶茶回了办公室。雏田守在班门口没走，红着脸羞涩地想和鸣人说些什么。正在和其他人聊天的鸣人被别人叫雏田找他。他刚挥手跑过去，突然紧急刹车，对雏田一笑，让雏田闹了一个更大的红脸，折回去，把桌子上的奶茶送给了雏田。鸣人一边递一边说，“是热的，女孩子喝冰的不好的说。”

回家后，九尾问他，你买那么多奶茶干什么，占位置不说，你也不喝。

鸣人说，他们喝不就好了吗。


	2. 情书

山中井野把春野樱和日向雏田一起拖到七班，趁着傍晚大家都在干饭还没回来的时候，干一件惊天地泣鬼神的大事——往漩涡鸣人抽屉里放情书。

“雏田，你还不打算放鸣人抽屉里吗？”

“我，我再想想吧。”雏田犹豫又紧张着，下意识捏皱了口袋里的信，回过神发现后，沮丧与失落席卷了她。

鸣人君不太适合收到这样一副皱巴巴的信啊。

“不过，鸣人可真受欢迎呀，现在抽屉里的情书都可以与先前的佐助匹敌了。”井野随意一瞟就看见满当当的信，犹如多年没开过的邮箱，都快溢出几封了，“之前可没有这么多的。”

“可能是因为佐助公开说不会打开任何一件情书，给他的情书都会进垃圾桶之外，再加上鸣人本来就很有魅力吧。”七班土著小樱如是说。

高中生的热议话题总是一成不变的，它永远围绕着“爱情”转。每个年级也总会流传出谁与谁相爱的恋爱传闻，甚至都有跨校联动，与隔壁砂隐高中谈恋爱。但传来传去，都没传过漩涡鸣人的绯闻。至少老师领导们的背地里，学生们的明面上没有。

就很神奇。

“不过，他最近买了挺多信纸来着。”小樱一边去食堂一边和她们聊，“应该是交了笔友吧，每天都在腾出时间写。”

“是吗？雏田加油！下一次一定能够递给鸣人情书的！”

“我尽力——！”虽然，这已经是第178次放情书未成功了。但是，下一次一定可以的！

鸣人在自己的课桌桌身侧安装了个钩子，他用它来挂一个纸袋子。纸袋子里面装满了情书——鸣人一反常态地细心收好了桌肚里的情书，并不如同之前般大大咧咧。

他很珍惜每一封信，也认真地提笔写了回信，并按照地址，挑晚上人比较稀少的时候，将原信及回信送过去。


	3. 成绩单与偏科

本学期末的考试成绩全部都出炉了，几家欢喜几家愁。

据不可靠消息，统计成绩前，旗木卡卡西老师似乎对自己做了很多的心理准备，更是在改分前他无意间得知联考的出卷老师后，卡卡西老师瞬间给自己巩固了一道厚且高的心理防线，也许大家的分数可能会降低很多吧。

这次的理论卷过于细节化，别说七班同学了，整个年级在发卷子考试的那一刻，都在骂这次的出题人“阿飞”。这不是最可气的，最可气的是他的嘴贱，在卷面最开头就在写——

「…………这次祝木叶中学的考生能有晓中学的答题能力，拿到个及格分噢～」

虽说试卷没有达到地狱级别的变态程度，但也有半数的题目是基础非常牢固且扩展过的同学才能答出来。说白了，就是半面卷子的题超纲了。淦。

七班全体同学沉默着，讲台上的卡卡西也沉默着。

沉默是今晚的康桥。

“咳，”卡卡西打破了鸦雀无声的教室，“这次的出题人是阿飞，大家上次考过他出的月考卷，也分析过他的出题习惯，这次也没什么好说的。至于忍术与体术方面，”

他把话停顿一会，以他的角度所有学生的表情和动作在他面前是一览无余，他没见着兴高采烈地迫不及待想要放假的样子，全部都老老实实等着他来骂。卡卡西想笑，心想你们这些精力旺盛的小萝卜头终于焉下去了。

他想了想，说：“那些没什么好讲。但快过年了，赶紧回家好好准备准备吧，论成绩可能比不上晓，但在让家人高兴这块，可别输，毕竟我们可是以人为本而出名的木叶。”

“漩涡鸣人，你等会到我办公室来一趟。”

“鸣人，你知道你偏科非常严重吗。”卡卡西对这个成绩单，看一次头痛一次，都快得这玩意的PTSD了，从他教七班开始，每一次的考试鸣人都非常动态稳定——

体术课：A or A⁺

忍术课：A⁺ or S

理论课：B or C or D

鸣人自然知道自己偏科严重，他还请过小樱和鹿丸帮他补课。即使如此，理论课成绩依旧死活上不去A级，B级都很少，一般都是C级。鸣人想到这羞得臊红了脸，手抓住衣摆。

少年声若蚊蝇：“嗯。”

看着少年窘迫的样子，卡卡西笑了一下，突然伸出手揉着鸣人的头，由于那金发和本人一样蓬松又软还耀眼，他情不自禁地着实地蹂躏了好一会。

他说：“算了，这个偏科神咒就由我来打破吧，老师帮你补个课。顺便，鸣人假期可以来我家过年，正好一起做个伴。”

鸣人觉得自己的头快被糟蹋成鸟窝了，一边努力地推开卡卡西的手，一边高高兴兴地回答，“好啊！卡卡西老师，那到时候我来给你展现一下我的厨艺！”

鸣人发现卡卡西老师笑得还挺开心，就算面罩遮挡住他的表情，但卡卡西老师的眉眼也笑开了花啊。鸣人不断在心里吐槽，帮我补课这么开心吗……

偷听一号-宇智波佐助：？？？吊车尾你不是说好来我家玩的吗？？？

偷听二号-奈良鹿丸：真麻烦啊，母亲还以为鸣人回来，准备好多东西呢……

偷听三号-春野樱：是吗，可以和雏田说一下了。鸣人的成绩果然不省心啊！

日向-光明正大偷听-搬作业-宁次：…………

于是乎，漩涡鸣人在旗木卡卡西老师家里度过假期的消息插了双翅膀似的，一个上午不到的时间，传得所有人都知道了。

旗木卡卡西：……这个假期又得被烦死了。


	4. 年货

“臭小鬼，都快凌晨了你还不睡觉？”九尾掸掸自己的尾巴，在漩涡鸣人开口前，先是漫不经心地跃上床，再麻利地钻进被窝里，最后再气势汹汹地说，“你小子想修仙呐？”

“啊——已经这么晚了吗？”鸣人正在挑灯夜战列清单，一听到九尾的催促，不由得呆了呆。紧接着他挠头，朝着九尾露出了有点傻气的笑容，脸上的六道狐狸须随着他的哂然一同行动。

就，活像一只憨包狐狸。

九尾：“…………”笑个屁啊笑，狐狸的脸都快被他丢尽了！哪有这么傻的狐狸啊！！！

九尾：“快滚过来睡觉，老夫不是给你暖床用的！”

“来啦来啦，九喇嘛你也太暴躁了点吧。”鸣人把清单夹好，伸手熄灭了台灯，一不小心碰到了旁边的照片，他的手顿住了，但也很快地收回来。鸣人欢快地奔向床，整个人缩进暖乎乎的被窝里，抱着一脸不耐烦的九尾，进入了梦乡。

鸣人：主要是九喇嘛的毛意外的又软又柔顺的说！

「正月用品」，这是鸣人写在清单上的第一个词，对他来说同样是个既熟悉又陌生的词，鸣人每一次去别人家过年的时候，年货基本上已经是准备完毕了，剩下的是大人们故意留给小孩，以达成锻炼他们的目标。

但这次的准备工作，是鸣人自己初次从头到尾都参与过的。旗木卡卡西本来打算自己独自完成，反正每年都是自己，无外乎今年多加了鸣人而已。只是，他没想到鸣人会要求一起采购。

“卡卡西老师！”

鸣人站在他面前，双手合十，压制不住自己兴奋的声音，大声地请求道：“拜托去买年货的话，让我一起的说！我也想要去买年货啊！”

那时的鸣人是真的很耀眼。那是卡卡西的第一个想法。

后面他发觉不对劲，然后有一道同样耀眼的光对他的面门直射过来，差点没把他那只没被遮住的眼睛给亮瞎。

定睛一看，这他妈是手电筒的光。

卡卡西：…………

宇智波-罪魁祸首-佐助：？！不好！！！射到卡卡西老师了！！！

春野-帮凶-樱：？？？！！！！

漩涡-策划者-鸣人：完蛋了的说……

此次的处理结果是，三人组都被教训了一通，外带多加了一些作业。但卡卡西同意和鸣人一起去买年货。

最后，以卡卡西捏着鸣人的脸蛋说，不嫌麻烦的话，就和他一起去，来作为结尾。

鸣人一边推着购物车，一边对着清单寻觅，且在找到后直接放入，还不忘同时打个勾：

「鍋食材」［√］

「サーモン」 ［√］

「門松」［√］

「おせち料理」［√］

「年贺状」［］

「年越しそば」（划掉）「年越一楽ラーメン」［］

「米」（划掉）「镜饼」［］

…………

卡卡西原本不打算干涉鸣人的选择，但他看见鸣人在选择火锅食材没有蔬菜以及年货没有精挑细选后，他悟了，他不该让鸣人自己选，这样只会让他肆无忌惮地挑食以及乱来罢了。

他欲要接手，亲自来选择年货，但看见购物单上的字，又稍稍愣住。

“「サーモン」 ［√］”

它不是年货必需品，但也出现在了上面。卡卡西有些感动：那孩子是什么时候趁我不注意放进去的呢。他拍了拍兴致勃勃的鸣人，说：“鸣人，关于置办年货这方面，你做的很好。”

“谢谢卡卡西老师的说！”鸣人收到鼓励后，更加元气满满地买东西去了。

可卡卡西再无意地去瞄一眼往看。

“「年越しそば」（划掉）「年越一楽ラーメン」［］”

卡卡西：…………

卡卡西原地考虑了一下，决定和鸣人兵分两路，他再推一个购物车，去买蔬菜还有荞麦面，至于其他的，就遵从鸣人选择吧。

结账时：

鸣人：卡卡西老师！我选好了！

鸣人：？？？？老师你怎么也推一个车！

鸣人：！！！是蔬菜和荞麦面！！

卡卡西（死鱼眼.jbg）：营养要均衡。


End file.
